The New Furry Swanson
by HappyEndings46
Summary: "Not liking movies is like not liking...puppies." Jesse and Beca decide to add a new member to their family: A very furry, very cute member. A whole lot of Jeca fluff. I do not own Pitch Perfect or the characters from the movie.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Just watched Pitch Perfect again, for the umpteenth time. I love everything in it (especially the characters ;) ) just not the junk. And Pitch Perfect 2 made me so sad- hardly any Jeca. And when there was, it was completely flat. The main reason I watch and love Pitch Perfect so much is because of Beca and Jesse! Okay, enough with my rant. I thought this would be a cute story. It won't be very long, but I thought it would be fun to write. Oh, and I don't own Pitch Perfect or the characters from it.**

* * *

Jesse was bouncing with excitement in the passenger seat. Beca, upon seeing her husband, tried to stifle a laugh.

"Oh, here it is!" Jesse exclaimed. Beca pulled into the parking lot of the animal shelter, laughing; Jesse was so adorable when he was excited like this. He jumped out of the car before it was fully stopped.

"C'mon Becs!" he called, grabbing her hand and pulling her toward the entrance. The sounds of hundreds of animals greeted them as they opened the door.

"Can I help you?" the receptionist asked, peering up at them through her glasses.

"Uh, yeah we want to look at your dogs," Beca said, glancing at Jesse out of the corner of her eye.

"We want to _adopt_ one of your dogs," Jesse corrected.

"Right," Beca said, smiling up at him.

"The kennels are right around that corner, on the left," the receptionist said, smiling knowingly at them. Jesse practically ran to the kennels, almost missing the door. He held the door open for Beca, like the gentleman that he was. She and Jesse walked along the rows of kennels, holding hands. Beca glanced at the dogs as she passed; she found some of them cute, but Jesse was the one who really cared about getting the dog, so she would let him pick it out. He knew more about what breed and personality to look for anyways; she just enjoyed seeing him so animated about something besides movies. Jesse stopped in front of one kennel, stooping down on the floor. A little nose appeared through the bars of the cage, and then a little pink tongue shot out, licking his finger. Beca kneeled beside him, getting a good look at the little animal. She was a tiny thing, no larger than Beca's headphones. Her fur was a gorgeous, pied lilac color. She had a stripe of white down her face, ending in a heart shape over her muzzle. She had deep brown eyes, reminding her of Jesse.

"She's so small," Beca breathed, stroking her muzzle. "Can we take her out?"

"Be right back," Jesse called over his shoulder as he ran out of the room. _Always rushing off to somewhere,_ Beca thought fondly. He returned moments later with one of the shelter's staff in tow.

"Oh, you want to take out this little girl, huh? She's a sweetheart. She and her siblings were left to die on the side of the road," he said as he unlocked her cage.

"How could someone do that?" Beca said angrily. Jesse was pleased to see that his wife had taken such a liking to the dog. Which was good, because she would be spending a lot of time with her. As soon as her cage door was open, the little dog bounded straight over to Beca. She jumped into her lap, licking every inch of her face.

"Ugh," she groaned, but she was smiling. Jesse watched on proudly as his wife flipped the dog onto her back, holding her like a little baby in her arms. He couldn't wait until she was a mother. Beca tickled the little dog's back paw, laughing when she gave a little play growl and nibbled on her finger.

"She's an Australian Shepherd, but in a mini version," Jesse said. Smirking, he added, "just like you."

"You are _so_ going to pay for that…when I don't have a puppy in my lap. Since it's pretty obvious that we're taking this girl home, what should we name-" she broke off as she saw Jesse's evil grin.

"No. Jesse, we are not naming her after a movie."

Jesse just smiled at her.

* * *

 **A/N: Will post next chapter soon!**

 **All of my pets are named after fictional characters...**

 **Hermes (Percy Jackson) & Izzy (Mortal Instruments) are my budgies**

 **Tessa (The Infernal Devices & Legend) is my horse**

 **Bella (I got her before I watched Pitch Perfect, but now I love the name even more. Barden Bellas!) my dog**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Next chapter, as promised.**

* * *

"Come _on,_ Echo," Beca chattered, stomping her legs to warm herself up. She watched as the dog circled around, trying to find the perfect spot to do her business as Beca shivered in the cold, night air. She felt a warm arm go around her and smiled as Jesse pulled her close.

"Cold?" he asked as he massaged her shoulder.

"Not anymore," she sighed, leaning into him.

"And how's our little girl doing?"

"Taking a long time to find a spot to use the bathroom," she said, fixing the dog with a glare.

Jesse laughed, his breath showing in the night air.

"Echo," he called. "Don't make your mom mad on the first night. She'll drive you back to the shelter if you don't hurry up."

The little pup quickly did her business and ran back to them, almost tripping over her paws.

"Well, that worked," Beca said, smiling.

"Practicing my parenting techniques," Jesse said with a grin.

"You know I wouldn't take her back."

"Idle threats," he said, scooping up the little puppy. She licked his nose, wriggling in his arms.

* * *

"Who's ready for a movie?" Jesse called as he went into their living room.

"I'll get the popcorn," Beca said as she hurried into the kitchen. Echo gave an indignant yelp, and Beca laughed. "And a bone for you."

Beca grabbed the popcorn and the dog, who held a bone firmly in her jaws.

"What're we watching tonight?" She asked as she sat down on the couch, with Echo in her lap.

Jesse grinned as he held up a movie. "Echo needs to know who she's named after."

Beca laughed, shaking her head. "If she has nightmares tonight, you get to stay up with her."

"Do dogs get nightmares?"

"Of course," she said smugly. "Hey, I looked up a few things," she said to his raised eyebrow.

Jesse shrugged and put the disc into their player. He settled beside Beca, wrapping his arm around her. Echo growled and wedged herself between them, still holding her bone.

"She was mine first, pooch," Jesse told her, bopping her on the nose fondly with his finger. "Now scooch." Echo gave one last bark and settled herself on the cushion beside them, circling several times before she lay down.

"Here we go," Jesse said excitedly as the theme music for Jurassic World started.

When they got to the part with the raptors, Jesse nudged a sleeping Echo awake. How anyone could sleep through Jurassic World, he didn't know.

"Pay attention," he told her. "You get to see your namesake." She looked at him with loathe for waking her up, but gave a start when the raptors came on screen, roaring.

Beca laughed as she watched the dog and her husband interact; it was completely adorable. She could suddenly picture him as a dad, and she smiled to herself.

"You're missing the movie," Jesse said to her as he caught her staring.

"Sorry," she said, unable to hide the huge grin on her face. Jesse leaned in and kissed her, smiling himself. Echo growled and nipped Jesse's foot, pulling on his sock.

"Hey!" he said, laughing. He picked up the little dog up and set her on his lap.

"That's who you're named after," he said as he pointed at the raptor on the screen. Echo cocked her head, then sneezed, surprising another laugh out of Beca. She used to never smile or laugh…until she met Jesse. The little bundle of fur on his lap just added to her joy. _And,_ she thought to herself, _hopefully we'll be parents soon._ She turned back to the screen, watching as the poor kid fell into the raptors' paddock. _Wait until I tell Amy we named our dog after a velociraptor,_ she thought, smiling. The name Echo did fit her though, she realized. On the way home, she and Jesse were singing with the radio and Echo had joined in, howling. She jumped as she felt a cold nose hit her arm. Echo crawled under arm, shaking.

"Aw, poor baby. Did the big bad dinosaur scare you?" Beca said as she hugged her close.

"Look at you, baby-talking like that," Jesse laughed fondly. Beca smacked at him playfully, earning her a growl from Echo.

"Who's side are you on, dog?" Beca asked. She cocked her head again, her tongue lolling. As the Indominus Rex came on screen, Echo crawled under their intertwined arms. Beca sighed contentedly and leaned her head against Jesse's shoulder.

* * *

 **A/N: I love Jurassic World, if you can't tell. I'm writing a FanFiction about that, too. But here's my 2 favorite movies in one story. :) Next chapter will be up very soon- I just have to finish writing a school paper. Ugh, would much rather be writing this.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Finally finished that school paper...and may have watched a few new episodes of Flash. But here's the next chapter :)**

* * *

Jesse groaned as Beca poked him awake.

"Hey," she whispered. "Dog's up- she has nightmares. The deal was that you had to get up with her." Jesse scowled at his wife but couldn't resist smiling when she kissed him.

"Well, because you asked nicely…" he rolled out of their bed and padded down the hall. He paused at their laundry room door, yawning. Echo let out a piteous whimper.

"All right, all right, I'm coming." He opened the door and Echo ran out, running straight into his legs. "Watch where you're going, squirt," he said fondly, picking her up. She wriggled in his arms, trying to lick his face. Jesse laughed, bringing her into the living room and leaning back against the rocking chair. He flipped her over onto her back, rubbing her belly as he rocked. He had expected her to fall back asleep right away, but she stayed alert, shaking a little every couple minutes. Sighing, he began to sing.

Beca sat up in bed, smiling as she heard Jesse's voice float down the hall. She stretched and silently walked over to the living room, where she found a very tired Jesse singing to Echo. She leaned over the back of the rocking chair, ruffling Jesse's hair.

"What're you doing?"

"Well, I read once that singing to babies helped them sleep. Figured it could help Echo, too."

"What were you singing?"

He grinned and broke out in song again.

"Now I'm not a highly metaphysical man, but I know when the stars are aligned you can, bump into a person in the middle of the road, look into their eyes and you suddenly know…"

Beca smiled, remembering the first time she had laid eyes on Jesse. He was singing to her, in his car, in the middle of the road.

"I wonder why you chose this song," she teased.

He winked at her as he continued to sing.

"I say hey, I'll be gone today. But I'll be back all around the way. It seems like everywhere I go, the more I see the less I know. But I know one thing, that I love you." Jesse stood up, Echo sliding off of his lap with an indignant bark. He grabbed Beca's hands and swung her around.

"I love you, I love you, I love you," he sang as she laughed.

"And I say, rocking in the dance hall, moving with you," Jesse spun her in a circle. Beca wrapped her arms around his neck as they continued to dance, savoring the moment.

"I love you," she whispered.

"Hey, that's not part of the song."

He earned a swift kick in the shin for that one.

"Ouch," he said ruefully. "But I love you too, my little firecracker."

"Firecracker?"

He shrugged. "Thought I'd try it out. No?"

"Nah, I kinda like it."

"Well, I kinda like you."

She raised an eyebrow.

"Love. I love you," he added quickly.

"That's more like it," she rested her head on his shoulder. "Hey, look who's asleep."

Jesse glanced down at the sleeping dog. "Well, that's great, but how do we move her without waking her up?"

* * *

Beca wrinkled her nose as she bent to clean up another of Echo's accidents. She glared at the dog, but broke into a smile when she licked her nose.

"Why do you have to be so darn cute?" Echo just sat down, giving her a doggy-smile.

"I can't stay mad at you for long. You're like your father."

"And is that a bad thing?" Jesse asked, raising his eyebrow as he leaned against the doorway. Beca glanced at Echo, smirking.

"Hey, honey? Can you do something for me really fast?"

"Anything for you, my love," he said, sweeping his arms out and giving a mock bow.

"Good. Because I need you to clean up Echo's accident." Jesse looked at it the puddle on the floor in despair, then turned his puppy-dog eyes to Beca.

"Hey," she said. "You wanted the dog. Besides, this is good experience. You'll be a pro by the time you have to change diapers."

"Ha-ha," he said, but he kneeled down and took Beca's place on the floor, starting to unroll the paper towels. Beca smiled victoriously and plopped down on the couch. Echo jumped up beside her, setting her head on her lap.

"Hey, you get back here!" Jesse yelled after the dog. Beca laughed as Echo barked defiantly and laid back down.

"Now she gets _that_ from you," Jesse called at Beca.

She stuck her tongue out at him "You do realize she's not actually our child, right?"

"Yeah, but she picks up stuff from our behavior."

"Whatever."

"It's true."

Echo watched their friendly banter with intelligent eyes. Then she yawned and closed her eyes; she was soon asleep.

* * *

Beca squealed as a cold nose nuzzled her neck. She sat up quickly, throwing off the covers.

"Jesse!" She shot him an accusing look.

"She wanted you," he said innocently.

"It's like we're parents already."

"Our aca-children are going to be even cuter than Echo. Yes, as hard as that is to believe, girl," he added as she looked at him. "And hopefully less furry."

"Please don't call them 'aca-children' ever again."

"Well, they're going to be, aren't they?"

"Guess we'll have to wait and see."

"Guess so," he said, kissing her forehead.

 **A/N: The song I used in this chapter was "Say Hey (I love you)" [feat. Cherine Anderson] by Michael Franti & Spearhead. I realized that it really fit the couple. I had a lot of fun writing this chapter. More will be up soon! Please let me know what you think!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Every time I watch Pitch Perfect 2, I get sad all over again for the lack of Jeca. So I just go back and watch the first one- again. That movie brings back happy, summer memories. And that get's me going on missing summer... *sighs* It snowed for the first time, today...**

* * *

"Echo," Beca groaned, setting her laptop aside as she got up to let the dog out again. She had just settled back down on the couch and started working on her music again when she heard the familiar scratching against the door. Sighing, she got up and let Echo back in. _At least she's not having as many accidents,_ she thought wryly.

"What's with you, huh?" Beca shook a finger at Echo, who tried to nip at it. "In and out, in and out, in and-"

"Out?" Jesse suggested, hugging her from behind.

"This dog's driving me crazy. I haven't hardly been able to work on my music…"

"Lucky for you, you've got me."

"Why is that lucky?" she teased.

"I've got an idea."

"Uh-oh."

"And some power drills. I'm going to make…"

"Oh tell me, the suspense is killing me," Beca said, laying a hand across her forehead dramatically.

"I could do without your sarcasm," he said with a grin. "I'm going to make a doggy door."

"This'll be fun," she told Echo, who ran under the table. "My thoughts exactly, girl," she said with a sigh.

"Hey! Where's the trust?"

"Please don't hurt yourself. And…try to keep the house standing," she said, patting his shoulder. "I would hate to lose it. Or you," she added as she rubbed the wrinkles on his furrowed brow.

* * *

At the end of the day, Jesse had built something that resembled a doggy door. Actually, it looked pretty good.

"See?" he said proudly, puffing out his chest a little.

"I never doubted you," she said as she wrapped his arm around his neck.

"Wait, I think I clearly remember you-"

"Shh, shh," she said, placing her fingers over his lips.

"Saying that-" he keeps going. Rolling her eyes, she kissed him to shut him up.

Echo barked, disapproving.

"We don't need a chaperone," Jesse called to her over his shoulder, gently moving her aside with his foot and through the doggy door. "There," he said. "Shall we get back to what we were doing?"

Laughing, Beca pressed her lips to his.

Beca tossed and turned the following night, accidentally bumping Echo off of the bed. She had been sleeping with them recently; they had found that she actually slept through the night when she was in their bed.

"Sorry girl," she murmured sleepily. She winced as her feet hit the cold floor, then bent to retrieve the fallen puppy. The room started spinning as she stood up again, and she quickly reached out to study herself. The black dots faded and she smiled grimly.

"You okay?" Jesse asked as he reached for her, concerned.

"Fine, just stood up too fast," she said, but she welcomed his touch.

"Having trouble sleeping?"

"How-"

He grinned. "You may be small, but it feels like an earthquake when you toss and turn like that." Jesse wrapped his arms around her and fitted her to his side, where she snuggled against him. Echo curled up at her back, and Beca felt her eyelids get heavy.

"Goodnight," she whispered to Jesse.

"'Night, love you." His voice was heavy with sleep.

"Love…you…"

Jesse smiled as she nodded off, kissing her forehead before he, too fell asleep.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry for the super short chapter, but I spent much of the night studying for a big biology test tomorrow- they're always extremely hard. So, my brain's a little fried, but I wanted to post _something._**

 **As I was writing this chapter, I had to keep getting up and letting my dog, Bella, out, and back in, and out again... I feel Beca's pain.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry it took a little bit to update- I've been busy and have been recovering from Mockingjay Part 2. Has anyone else seen it?**

* * *

Jesse woke in the early morning, shivering. He glanced over to see that Beca had rolled onto her other side, stealing all of the comforter. He smiled and nuzzled his face in her neck, pleased when her eyes fluttered open.

"Is it time to get up already?" she asked with a yawn.

"It can be."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"That if you want a killer Swanson breakfast, we gotta get up. If you want plain ol' cereal, we can go back to sleep…once you decide to share some of that comforter." Beca rolled her eyes, but she got out of bed, once again fighting off a spell of dizziness.

"I'm fine," she said when she caught Jesse's concerned glance. She stooped down and picked up a still-sleeping Echo; she giggled as the dog went limp in her arms.

"I'm gonna take this girl out," she called over her shoulder. "You better have some breakfast made if it's worth me getting out of bed." It was Jesse's turn to roll his eyes, but he, too, stepped off of the bed.

"Ouch!" he shouted as he stepped on one of Echo's bones. "I'm starting to get the feeling that this dog doesn't like me," he said ruefully.

"She likes you fine-she just likes to tease you," Beca said with a wink. "I know the feeling."

Jesse glared at her, rubbing his sore foot. With a flip of her hair, Beca waltzed out of the room, barely containing her laughter.

* * *

Beca rushed back into the house, the warmth of the house enveloping her. The doggy-door made it possible for Echo to go outside whenever she wanted, but the little dog didn't want to go out into the morning cold. _Not that I can blame her,_ she thought. But that meant that Beca had to go outside and wait with her while she did her business first thing in the morning. _Better that than have to clean up an accident,_ she thought spotted Jesse in the kitchen, humming to himself as he made monkey bread. It wasn't a fancy breakfast, but he knew it was her favorite. Smiling evilly to herself, she walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around his neck. Jesse yelped as her freezing fingers made contact with his warm skin. He spun around, armed with a spoon. Beca didn't like the look in his eyes when he saw her and set down the spoon. She slowly backed up a step, then another as he came toward her.

"No," she said. "You wouldn't."

"Oh, but I would," he said with a smirk. Echo watched the exchange with a cocked head.

Beca turned to run, but Jesse was faster. He wrapped his arms around her and started tickling her; Beca screeched, trying to get away.

"Stop…stop," she gasped between laughter. She'd have to take drastic measures if she was to stop him. She stared into his eyes and brought her lips to his. He stopped tickling her immediately, and she smiled to herself. _Works every time._

* * *

Echo watched them kiss and, after several minutes, had had enough of it. She stalked over to them, crouching as she readied herself to pounce. She gave a yelp of surprise as she was lifted from the floor and wagged her tail innocently as she found herself staring into Jesse's face.

"Oh no you don't," he said as he set her back down on the floor. She ran for cover under the table. Satisfied that she wouldn't be bothering them any more, Jesse leaned back down to Beca. Echo let out a long sigh as she watched them resume their kissing. She laid her head on her paws and closed her eyes. It was going to be awhile.

Jesse watched as Beca bit into the warm, gooey bread and closed her eyes in pleasure.

"That's good," she said, taking another bite. He smiled at her antics and took a bite himself. He had barely managed to save the bread; it had almost burned in the oven while they were kissing.

"You know what sounds really good?" Beca's voice broke him out of his thoughts.

"What? More kissing. Because I can do that," he said as he winked at her. He was pleased as he saw her a blush rise to her face.

"No, weirdo. Watermelon."

"Watermelon?" He raised his eyebrows. "Okay," he said slowly. "I'll go cut some up."

"Thanks, honey," she said between chews. _I'm the weirdo?_ Jesse thought, shaking his head. _More like she's the weirdo. Or,_ he thought with a grin, _we both are._

* * *

Beca awoke in the middle of the night, sweating. Why couldn't she sleep? And why did she feel so funny? A wave of nausea went through her and she froze, hoping it would pass. _You are not going to throw up,_ she told herself. _It'll pass._ She rolled onto her other side, holding her stomach. When it didn't go away, she knew she was in trouble. It had been 4 years since she's last had the stomach flu- it was her sophomore year. Jesse had been incredibly sweet, bringing movies over to watch with her. Beca stumbled out of bed as she felt her stomach lurch, knowing what was going to come next. She staggered to the bathroom, holding the wall to study herself. She barely made it to the toilet in time. When she had nothing left in her stomach, she curled in a ball against the wall, shaking. It was going to be a long night.

Beca slowly walked back to their bed, grabbing a blanket. On her way back to the bathroom, she felt her stomach give an uneasy squeeze. She ran the last few steps and puked again in the toilet. She didn't think she'd even had anything left in her stomach. She lay down on the rug, wrapping the blanket around herself as she closed her eyes.

* * *

Jesse reached an arm out for Beca, but felt nothing but cold air. He immediately opened his eyes and stood up. Where was she? With a grin he started for the kitchen. As he walked through the hall, he heard whimpering in the bathroom. He glanced back to their bedroom; Echo was still sleeping on their bed. Frowning, he opened the door and peered inside. The sight in front of him was pitiful. Beca lay on the rug, tanged in a sweaty blanket.

"Oh, Becs," he whispered, stretching out beside her.

"You can go back to bed," she mumbled with an uneasy smile. "I just have the stomach flu."

"Just? What kind of husband leaves his wife to suffer alone? I shall stay with you," he said valiantly. He breathed a sigh of relief as she laughed. She stopped abruptly and turned to the toilet. He held her hair back until she was done, then grabbed a wash cloth from the sink. When she lay back down, he wiped her forehead.

"Thank you," she whispered as her eyes fluttered shut.

"You're welcome," he said as he kissed her forehead.

* * *

 **A/N: Well, it's been a fulfilling day. I got to read, write, ride Tessa, work, and paint. Pretty great first day of Thanksgiving Break. Will update soon.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thank you for all of the lovely reviews! I love hearing what you think, and it encourages me to write more. For those of you who were wondering if Beca was pregnant, well, she *takes a breath***

* * *

Beca rubbed a crick out of her neck as she looked down at her husband. He had suffered through the night on the bathroom floor with her; it made her love him all the more. His eyes fluttered open.

"Good morning, beautiful," he said with a grin as he raised himself up on his elbows. "Feeling any better?"

"A little." Her face paled suddenly as she quickly turned to the toilet. When she was done, she groaned. "Why did I have to jinx it?"

"I'm going to take the day off and care for you," Jesse said, standing up.

"No, I'll be fine. You have to go make the next important movie. Bring people to tears, remember?"

Jesse looked at her dubiously. "I'd hate to leave you in this state. You won't have anything to do."

"I have Echo, Netflix, and my music," she said, listing them off on her fingers. "I'll be fine."

Jesse still didn't look super convinced, but he got ready. He was sure to make her a bowl of soup before he left, which Beca ate gratefully. Several hours and many episodes later, Beca found she was feeling better. She didn't feel so queasy and had managed to keep her food down. She even felt up to getting some housework done. Things were looking up.

* * *

Beca groaned again the next morning. She felt a familiar lurch and ran to the bathroom. She sighed, grabbed a bucket, and went back to her bed. She was not going to spend another night in the bathroom.

* * *

The following morning was much the same. A pattern was starting to form: she would feel nauseous every morning, but by the afternoon and evening, she was fine. It was getting harder to convince Jesse that she was fine.

"You have to see a doctor," he said, pulling his socks on.

"I'm fine."

"It isn't normal."

"I'm fine."

"You're impossible," he said with a wry grin. "Okay, how about a compromise?"

"Beca raised an eyebrow. "I'm listening."

"If you don't get better in 2 day's time, you're going to the doctor- no questions asked."

"Okay," she said slowly. "I fail to see what's in it for me."

"This," Jesse said, leaning in and kissing her tenderly. Beca sighed into his mouth, closing her eyes and savoring the moment. She forgot all about her sickness, all about her worries…all about her dog, who leaped between them and bit her nose.

"Echo," she and Jesse groaned simultaneously. The dog just watched them with innocent eyes, wagging her tail.

* * *

On a whim, Jesse bought a pregnancy test on his way home from work. He would have to sweet talk Beca to take it, but they had to consider all possibilities.

"How's my drop-dead gorgeous, beautifully-voiced wife?" he asked as he walked in the door, kissing her. She stepped back, narrowing her eyes.

"What?" he asked innocently.

"Okay, what's up?"

"Nothing. Can't I compliment my wife?"

"You're a horrible liar, Jesse," she said putting her hands on his cheeks. "But that's one of the reasons why I love you so much."

"Glad to hear it. Okay, close your eyes, I have a surprise for you."

"Uh-oh," she said, but she did as he asked.

"Put out your hands." Jesse put the test in her hands, then quickly retreated to the next room. "Okay," he called. "Open your eyes." Beca looked at the object in her hands with mild horror. Then she wrinkled her nose and walked over to Jesse.

"This," she said, dangling the test in front of his face. "Is not funny."

"It wasn't meant to be. C'mon, Becs. What's the hurt in finding out? If you're not pregnant, then I will make it up to you later."

"That better be some make up."

"Oh, it will be," he said, winking. She rolled her eyes, but she stomped to the bathroom. Jesse grinned and looked at Echo.

Beca stared at the test. She tapped her foot nervously as she waited for the results. _You're not pregnant_ , she told herself. _Just have a weird case of the flu._ But, the longer she waited for the results, the more she realized that she _wanted_ to be pregnant. Sure, it was unexpected, but Jesse would be such a good father. And she looked forward to taking the next step in their relationship and raising kids. The test results flashed at her, and she bit her lip anxiously. What would Jesse think?

* * *

She slowly walked over to Jesse, rubbing her forehead.

"So?" he asked eagerly.

"The test…"

"The test _what_."

"The test didn't work on me," she said with a wicked grin. Jesse looked confused for a moment, then burst out laughing.

"It's normally my job to quote," he said between fits of laughter.

"Jesse," Beca said thickly when he was done laughing. She went over and whispered in his ear. His eyes widened, then he whooped and wrapped her arms around her, spinning her in a circle. He quickly set her down again, putting a hand on her stomach.

"Don't want to hurt our aca-child," he said seriously. He looked into her face, his eyes warm and full of love.

"I love you so, so much," he whispered in her hair, enveloping her in a hug.

"I love you too, weirdo." Jesse laughed and kissed her. Echo barked, but was silent when Jesse glared at her.

"Hush up, pup," he said before he turned back to Beca.

* * *

 **A/N: Will write some more tonight or tomorrow...depending on my mood.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry, it took a little bit longer to update, but it's still pretty quick, I think. I just watched Rocky, because, well, Jesse loves it, so I figured I would too! :) Still deciding...my family fast forwarded it a lot because they got bored.**

* * *

The following weeks went by in a blur; Beca and Jesse suddenly found themselves at the 18 week mark. And they had an appointment the next day to determine the baby's gender; neither of them were patient enough to wait until the baby was born.

"And besides," Jesse had said. "We want to know what to shop for. We can't have our son running around in pink clothes, or vice versa."

"Well, you _could_ ," Beca had said, smiling at him.

Now the couple was curled up on the couch, laying against each other with Echo on the side. She was almost full-grown, now, and sensed the excitement hovering around them. Beca was falling asleep against Jesse's sides, his hands tangling in her hair, when he suddenly sat up.

"I got it!"

"You got what?" she asked with a yawn.

"Let's make a bet," Jesse looked at her excitedly. "On the baby's gender."

"What do you have to bet?"

He tapped his chin, thinking. "Poop."

"Excuse me?" Beca wrinkled her nose.

"Whoever loses has to scoop Echo's poop for a week," Jesse said triumphantly.

"Yeah, that's not gonna work. My senses are on overload, so unless you want to pick up my vomit afterwards…"

Jesse sighed. "Good point. Hmmm. How about the loser has to serve the other?"

"Already do that," Beca said affectionately, kissing his cheek.

Jesse rolled his eyes. "Okay, what about serving breakfast in bed?"

Beca thought about it, then stuck out her hand. "Deal."

Jesse grabbed her hand and raised it to his lips, kissing it.

"So old-fashioned," Beca teased. "Wait…what if we both guess the same gender?"

"We'll figure that out when we get there."

"Okay, how do you want to do this?"

"On three, say our guess?"

"Do we need any 'ah's' mixed in?" Beca asked with a smile.

Jesse grinned. "You know, ours was 'swag on three.'"

Beca started laughing. "We can make a new one: 'gender on three! One, two-"Jesse joined in the laughter, then he called Echo over.

"Alright, girl, I have a job for you." She cocked her head and wagged her tail excitedly. "I need you to count to 3, okay? Can you do that?"

"Jesse, she doesn't know how to count."

"But she does. She and I have been working on a few things while you've been stuck in bed, couch, or wherever it is you get stuck in now."

"Careful there; you're treading on thin ice."

"Sorry, hun. You're just not that thin anymore. But," he added quickly. "I love you all the more for it. You're carrying our precious cargo."

Beca rolled her eyes. "Enough of that. Let's guess gender."

Jesse looked at Echo, then held up one finger. She gave a shrill bark, then another at two. At three she got really excited and ran around in circles, barking the whole time.

"Well, that failed," Jesse said, sitting back on his heels.

"It's okay, honey," Beca said, massaging his shoulders. "I still love you."

"Are you trying to baby me?"

"Just practicing," she said with a wink.

"Okay, plan B. I sing one, you two, then both on three."

"Or we could just, you know, count like normal people."

"But we're nothing but normal."

"Fine, we'll sing it," Beca said, giving in. "But, just to clarify, this is _after_ three, right?"

"Yes," he said slowly, making sure she understood.

She rolled her eyes. "Just making sure."

"Whatever."

"Okay, let's get this going, then."

"One," Jesse sang, and, Beca had to admit, he made that one word sound good.

"Two."

"Three."

"Girl," Jesse said.

"Boy," Beca said at nearly the same time.

"Why boy?" Jesse asked.

"I feel a little nerd in my stomach. The baby always moves when we watch movies. And only your son could be a lovable nerd like you," she said. "Why girl?"

"Well, you said that you feel the baby kicking a lot, right?"

"Yeah," she said slowly.

"I feel like your daughter is going to be as strong as you. Which is a good thing," he said, kissing her. Beca smiled against his mouth, then tried to stifle a yawn.

"Alright, it's past your bed time."

"I don't have a bed time," she said, smacking him.

"I was talking to our child," he said, gently placing a hand on her stomach. Then he quickly scooped her up in his arms and carried her to their room, tenderly laying her on the bed. Then he stretched out beside her, and she quickly settled in to the familiar position: her head on his chest, with his body wrapped protectively around her stomach. And he would always lay a hand on her rapidly-growing stomach, with her hand on top of his. Beca was soon asleep.

* * *

"Be ready to serve me breakfast in bed," Beca said as they walked into the exam room. Jesse just shook his head, too fascinated with all of the equipment to respond. Once Beca was all settled in and the ultrasound was ready, Jesse grabbed her hand. The doctor watched the screen as he moved the device over her gel-covered stomach.

"Well," he said at last. "This is most interesting."

"What," Beca asked, her hand tightening on Jesse's.

"It looks as if…"

" _What_." Even Jesse was starting to get worried.

"I could be mistaken, but it looks as if you're carrying…"

Beca and Jesse shared a look, then turned back to the doctor.

"Twins!"

Beca gasped, her hand moving up Jesse's arm.

"T-Twins?" She stuttered, completely in shock. Jesse quickly closed his fallen jaw.

"Can you tell the genders?" he asked, clearing his throat.

"Why, yes," he said, squinting. "Boy…"

Beca elbowed Jesse, not forgetting their bet even in the midst of the shock.

"And…a girl." Jesse turned to Beca, not bothering to hide the smug grin on his face.

"Well, I guess we'll just each have to serve each other breakfast in bed for a week," Beca said numbly after the doctor left the room.

"Nah, I'll serve my wife. I wouldn't ask a pregnant woman to serve her husband," he said, wrapping her in a hug. Beca nuzzled her face into his shoulder.

"We're going to have a son…and a daughter," she said, her face a ray of sunshine. And Jesse knew that he had a matching expression on his face.

* * *

 **A/N: Will try to update soon. Not going to say a specific day this time. But it should be soon. But this story started out as a simple, quick thing, but now it's turned into so much more! Nearing the end of it, though. I want to write more Jeca fanfics in the future, though.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: So sorry it took so long to update- the teachers try to cram everything in right before Finals, so I've had a LOT of school work! This is a short chapter, but at least it's something ;) As someone mentioned in the reviews, Jesse and Beca would have known they had twins earlier. I kind of just put the twin thing in on a whim, so I didn't really think through everything :) So this chapter should (hopefully) make this story more plausible, because I'm all about realistic.**

* * *

Jesse glanced over at Beca on their way home. She was sitting in the passenger seat, gnawing on her lip.

"Okay," he said finally. "What is it?"

She looked at him in surprise. "What?"

"You have that far-away expression on your face and you're destroying your lip. And it is very important to me that your lips survive," he added with a wink.

Beca blushed slightly, but sighed. "Wouldn't we have known that I was carrying twins sooner? Like, during the check-ups, wouldn't the doctor have seen two hearts?"

Jesse's shoulders slumped. "I guess…I guess we would have." Now it was his turn to be worried.

"Do you think we should get a new doctor?" Beca asked, looking at him.

"I don't think we should jump to conclusions. Perhaps he…perhaps it was his assistant? Aren't they in charge of actually writing the records?" He didn't sound convinced.

"But normally he would tell us straight off that we were carrying twins during the ultrasound. And he sounded really surprised today."

"Wait…" Jesse tried to think back, back to their last ultrasound. "Didn't we have a different doctor during out last appointment? Dr. Hermies was out of town, wasn't he?"

Beca's eyes widened. "We _did_. That must've been when the twins first started to show…"

Jesse pulled into their garage and parked the car, drumming his fingers on the steering wheel.

"Do you remember his name? We should talk to the hospital so that they know that one of their employees is…less than exceptional."

Beca wrinkled her brow, thinking. "I can't-I can't remember."

Jesse sighed. "Hopefully it'll come to us eventually. And we'll recognize him if we ever see him at the hospital."

"Right," Beca said, sounding much more at ease. "Now I'm going to go inside and…do something," she finished lamely, smiling bashfully at Jesse.

"Well," he said, helping her out of the car. "We could watch a movie with our three kids."

Beca looked extremely confused.

"These two," he said, laying a hand on her belly. "And the furry one."

"Right," she said, smiling. "I'll blame my forgetfulness on my pregnancy."

"I'm good with that," he said, wrapping an arm around her. He smiled widely as he herded her into the house and was greeted by their "third child."

* * *

Beca fell asleep during the movie. Jesse grinned, remembering their picnic and Beca telling him that she always fell asleep before the end. She had improved so much in that category; the last time she had fallen asleep during the movie was after she had stayed up all night working on her music. As Hunger Games came to a close, Jesse nudged her awake.

"You're gonna miss the ending," he whispered to her.

She yawned, stretching. "Oops, sorry girl," she whispered as she accidentally punched Echo in her stretch. The dog looked at her balefully before going back to sleep. She looked at Jesse, smiling.

"What did I miss?"

"Well," Jesse said and started listing off the tributes that had died. He also made sure that he filled Beca in on Peeta and Katniss' kiss, to which Beca laughed.

"Whoever knew that Jesse Swanson was into romance?"

"I've always been into romance," he scoffed.

Beca elbowed him, grinning. "So…Peeta and Katniss, or Gale and Katniss, Mr. Romance?"

"Peeta," he said seriously. "He's much more forgiving and sweet to her."

"Like you?" Beca teased.

"But of course, my dear," he said flourishing his hand.

Beca started laughing again but cut off abruptly, placing a hand on her stomach.

"What?" Jesse looked at her worriedly.

"I think I just felt them kick," she whispered. Jesse whooped, kissing her. He pulled back with a smile.

"Should we talk about names, now?"

"Are we going to name them after a movie, too?" She asked wryly.

"I think we should expand our horizons. We could name them after a book, too."

* * *

 **A/N: Had to put Hunger Games in, in honor of Mockingjay P2 (I've seen it twice now). And, if you haven't noticed, I'm an Everlark fan. I don't dislike Gale or anything, I've just always rooted for Peeta. Will update soon, since it's the weekend. But no promises, since tomorrow is Sunday and I spend a fair amount of the day at church :) But I'll try!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Ugh sorry it took another week to update. Finals are killing me. I've been studying all this past week and the actual finals are all through this week. So I probably wouldn't expect another update for another week, but I'll try to find some time. :)**

* * *

Jesse and Beca walked through the store, hand in hand.

"What about this one?" Beca caressed the dark wood of the crib. Jesse came to stand behind her, wrapping an arm around her waist. He had taken the day off of work so that they could go shopping for the nursery.

"It looks perfect," he said. "But…don't we need two?"

"Right," Beca said, biting her lip. "Still getting used to this twin thing," she said a with a nervous grin. "Jesse, what if we don't make good parents?"

"Stop right there," he said, meeting her anxious eyes. He grabbed her hands and held them in his. "We're going to be the best parents this world has ever seen. We're also going to have the cutest kids," he said with a grin. "And they're going to have the most amazing voices."

She rolled her eyes, but she seemed more relaxed.

"All right. On to crib number two," she grabbed his hand as they continued to walk.

* * *

Beca tried to help Jesse set up the furniture in their nursery, but he refused to let her. He didn't want her to "endanger the babies." Beca pretended to be really annoyed about it, but the truth was that she enjoyed watching him work. And the rocking chair that they had bought was extremely comfortable. Beca watched Jesse screw the wooden pieces together. She tried not to stare at his biceps as they moved with the cranking motion.

"Like what you see?" He asked with a wink. She turned away, determined to not let him see her blush. It would just give him a big head. But Jesse had noticed and he smiled to himself as he built the crib.

* * *

Beca was becoming very fed up with her oversized belly. At the beginning of her pregnancy, she was still able to prop the laptop on her lap and work on her music. Now, however, it was becoming close to impossible to fit the stupid thing on her lap. It would balance precariously and then start to slide off. Beca sighed as she closed her laptop and set it on the side table. She reached for her coffee, looking out the window as she sipped. She watched as the snowflakes drifted down, each of them different. She began to wonder how that was possible as she tried to calculate how many snowflakes fell, and how each design was still different, but quickly gave up. She glanced down at Echo, who was curled up on a fallen blanket. She rubbed her with her foot, smiling as the dog began to lick her. It had almost been a year since they had gotten her. She glanced longingly back at her laptop, then shook her head.

"I need to do something else." She declared, turning away from her computer. Beca looked out the window again, then quickly stood up, giving her hands a clap. Echo gave a start, bonking her head on the nearby table.

"Sorry, girlie," she crooned, leaning down to massage the sore spot on her head. "Momma just got a little excited. I figured out what to do."

Echo just looked at her, then curled up for another nap-far away from Beca.

Beca walked over to the cabinet and slowly kneeled. She stuck her head into one of the spaces, searching for a certain something.

* * *

Jesse watched the entire scene from the doorway. He watched lovingly as Beca tried to fit her laptop over her bulging belly and talked to herself. He had to stifle a laugh as she scared Echo and caused the poor dog to hit her head. So, when she half-crawled into one of their cabinets, he saw his perfect opportunity. He slowly walked over to her, holding a finger to his lips as Echo spotted him. She watched expectantly as if she sensed something entertaining was going to occur. Jesse stopped right behind Beca and situated himself. He grabbed her sides, tickling her. She squealed and jumped up- unfortunately, her head was still inside of the cabinet. The thump resonated throughout the house and Jesse immediately saw his mistake. Echo barked as if to say, "served her right."

"Didn't think that through," he muttered, rubbing his head. Beca emerged, looking murderous. "Good choice," Jesse said, pointing to the movie held in her hand.

"Don't try to change the topic," she said quietly, almost snarling. _Uh-Oh_. He tried for an innocent smile, but failed. As she approached him, he did the only thing he could think of that might save him. He pulled her in for a passionate kiss. She remained stiff against him, determined not to give in. She wasn't able to keep it up, though, as Jesse kept kissing her. She wrapped her arms around his neck, swaying in his arms. Jesse winked at Echo, who pawed at her eyes. He turned back to his wife, wrapping an arm around her back and then laying one on her stomach. She sighed as she leaned against him, fitting perfectly in his arms. They stayed like that for a long time, Jesse happy that he wasn't going to get punished. And that the woman in his arms was truly his.

"So," he said finally, "Should we watch Elf?"

Beca looked at the movie held in her hand and grinned. "The one and only."

* * *

"We could name our son Buddy," Jesse said after the movie. Beca wrinkled her nose so adorably that Jesse had to lean in and kiss it. Echo watched them disapprovingly from the floor. Jesse threw a blanket at her and pumped his fist victoriously as the blanket floated down on top of the dog. Beca smiled as she watched Echo back out of the blanket, her fur sticking up from the static electricity.

"Ouch!" Jesse rubbed his leg and glared at Echo. Beca burst out laughing and kept laughing until her sides hurt.

"Whew," she breathed. "I think I feel a 6 pack coming on."

Jesse looked pointedly at her huge stomach; she stuck her tongue out at him. He smiled the grin that he knew she loved. He watched as her face melted and she reached out to touch his cheek.

"Why do you have this effect on me," she asked, scooching closer to him.

He shrugged. "I guess I'm just that irresistible."

She smacked his chest, but she was smiling. She laid her head on his chest and sighed.

"Why am I so tired all the time."

"Probably because you're carrying and feeding our children."

"That was a rhetorical question," she mumbled into his shirt.

He kissed the top of her head as she fell asleep.

* * *

"It's time," Jesse said as he and Beca were relaxing in the living room.

"Time for…?" Beca asked as she carefully sipped her hot chocolate. Jesse watched her reflection on the window, a stark contrast against the dark world outside. He turned back to her, meeting her blue eyes.

"To pick out some names for the youngsters."

"Hang on," Beca said, getting up and walking into the bedroom. "I need to get my PJ's on."  
She returned a moment later and settled beside Jesse on the couch. Echo jumped up beside her, laying her head on her lap.

"Now that the family's all together, let's begin," Jesse said. He grabbed the paper pad and pen from the side table.

Hours and many crumbled up papers later, Jesse and Beca had agreed on a name for their son.

"Tobias," Jesse tried the name out. He leaned his ear against Beca's stomach and tapped it gently. "You in there, buddy?"

"Of course he is, dummy." Beca smiled as she kissed him. "So what're we going to name our daughter?"

Jesse sighed, rubbing his head. "I still like the name Piper. It's a name fit for an aca-child."

Beca rolled her eyes, smiling. They had been debating their daughter's name for some time now. They had agreed easily on their son, but their daughter was proving to be more difficult.

"I like the name Piper," she said slowly. "But I think we should still consider Teresa."

Jesse nodded. "We could give her the nickname Tessa," he said.

"I like that," she said with a grin. "But I know how much you like the name Piper. I vote we wait until she's born and decide then if she's more of a Piper or a Tessa."

"This is why I married you," he said. "You're excellent at problem solving. Well," he amended. "Most of the time."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing, love," he said as he kissed her. "Absolutely nothing."

She yawned and stretched. "I think it's time to get to bed." Jesse followed her to their bedroom, struggling to keep his eyes open. He stubbed his toe on the doorway and tripped into bed.

"Nice." Jesse could feel Beca's smile in the dark.

* * *

 **A/N: This is a bit of a longer chapter, or at least longer than the last one. Which isn't hard to do :) But I worked hard on this thing. I didn't think this story would be as long as it is, but as I write I just keep thinking of more great ideas :) And I just watched Elf again last night, so I had to throw that in there. Anyone who has not seen it, go do so right now. It's great. And the names are from Divergent (Tobias), Percy Jackson (Piper) and Infernal Devices (Tessa. This is also the name of my horse). These are names that I have loved from some of my favorite books. So I had to put this in my story! :) And tomorrow is looking like it might be a snow day! I sincerely hope so! It's the one day this week that I don't have a final and we haven't had a snow day yet this year. We did have enough snow that it would've been counted as one, but that was on Thanksgiving Break, so...Anyways, please let me know what you're thinking. I always love hearing from you, and it gives me motivation to write more. I'm not trying to bribe you into reviewing or anything, it's just really nice to hear from people that are reading my writing. It feels good :) So thank you for sticking with this story so far. And happy almost Christmas Break!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Well, today was my first day of Christmas break- yesterday was my last final. I just want to draw attention to something real quick. I do not mind and even appreciate _helpful_ criticism for my story. However, if it's just flat out hurtful...well nobody likes that. I ask that you would keep the reviews clean and free of using God's name in vain. I am a Christian and would appreciate if you respected that. Thank You.**

* * *

Weeks later, the nursery was completely finished and Jesse and Beca were ready to have the twins in their arms. Beca's due date was quickly approaching and her discomfort was quickly increasing. She wasn't that big of a person, so carrying one child would be uncomfortable, much less two. Jesse was wonderful to her, patiently dealing with her shifting moods. She couldn't have a better, more loving husband.

* * *

Beca tossed and turned in the night, trying to find a somewhat comfortable position. She had been feeling even more uncomfortable than normal. Her official due date was yesterday, so she knew that she could easily be going into labor. Beca held her breath, waiting to see if the cramp would pass. It did and she immediately felt more comfortable. She sighed with relief and pulled the covers around herself, trying to sleep. False Alarm. She woke with a gasp a few hours later, clutching her stomach. She glanced at the clock-4 in the morning. She groaned as another cramp squeezed her stomach. Her eyes watered as it passed and she gulped air. She was most definitely going into labor, and she knew that it could last for several hours. She was in for a long night. She waited for her breathing to slow and for her eyes to stop watering, which took awhile. Beca placed a hand on Jesse's shoulder, intending to wake him, but another contraction seized her. Jesse's eyes flew open as her hand gripped his shoulder, her nails digging into his skin. He took one look at her face and gently took her hand from his shoulder, putting it instead in his own hand. He waited until she relaxed her bone-crushing grip on his hand and had fallen back against the pillow.

"I'm taking you to the hospital," he said. Beca was too tired to argue and merely nodded.

* * *

"Bye, Echo," Beca whispered to the forlorn dog as she walked out the door. "Isn't it crazy to think that when we come back, we'll have two babies in our arms." She turned to smile at Jesse, who gave her a quick kiss before opening the car door for her. She had barely settled into the seat when she doubled over again, moaning. Jesse hopped into the driver's seat and rubbed soothing circles on her back until the contraction passed. He quickly backed out of the driveway and made his way to the hospital.

* * *

It was the longest night of Beca's-and Jesse's-life. Beca's water had broken shortly after their arrival at the hospital, and she spent much of the night pacing the hospital room. Jesse would massage her shoulders or murmur encouraging words as the contractions became more and more severe. Hours later, Beca was settled on the hospital bed. The pain was nearly unbearable, but she refused to take any medicine. She was set to do this the natural way, and Jesse was a huge comfort. He never complained as she crushed his hand whenever a contraction seized her, and he periodically washed the sweat from her face with a warm washcloth. After a long night, Beca could feel that the time was approaching for her to give birth. She glanced out the window to see the sun rising. _Just like a fairy tale- the babies born as the sun rise,_ she though wryly. She was quickly snapped out of her thoughts as she cried out in pain as another contraction seized her. There was hardly any time between them any more. The door opened and a doctor came in. "Is it time?" he asked. He looked at Beca's face and seemed to find his answer there. "Okay, let's do this." Beca would have rolled her eyes if she had the energy.

* * *

Jesse watched Beca worriedly. He knew that she was trying to be tough, but he could tell how much pain she was in. He wished he could do more to help, but he also knew that it would do no good to try to convince her to take some medicine to relieve some of the pain. In just a little while, he would be a father. He rubbed circles on her back as she bit down on a scream. Her hand was digging into his, and he so desperately wished that he could take some of the pain from her. Jesse did everything he knew that Beca found comfort in. He even went as far as singing, but she could hardly hear him over her screams and groans. With a final push, their son was born. Beca strained to see him, gasping. After what seemed like an eternity, he was placed in Jesse's arms. He was absolutely gorgeous. His big blue eyes stared up at him, and he immediately stopped crying. Jesse kneeled so that Beca could see him too. She stroked his face gently, smiling as he grabbed her thumb.

"He's gorgeous," she whispered. She looked up at Jesse. "I wonder if his eyes will turn brown like yours."

Jesse smiled, brushing his son's fine dark hair. "I think he'll keep the blue eyes-like yours."

Beca opened her mouth to respond, but grit her teeth as another contraction seized her. "Well," she said with a groan. "I had a brief moment of peace." Her groan turned into a cry of pain. Jesse held Tobias in one arm and held Beca's hand in the other.

"So you're the oldest," he told his son with a slight smile. "You'll always hold that over your sister's head."

Beca tried to say something, but bit down again as the contraction worsened.

"Just focus," the doctor said stupidly. Jesse smiled; the doctor was lucky that Beca was as weak as she was, otherwise he would have regretted telling her that. She was having a little bit of an easier time giving birth to their daughter, and a few short minutes later, they were parents to two gorgeous children. Their little daughter screamed loudly as she felt the cold, outside air.

"Quite a pair of lungs she has there," the doctor commented. Beca met Jesse's eyes and smiled.

"That's our Piper."

Jesse's smile stretched across his face. "You're good with the name, then?"

"Well," she said, imitating Jesse's voice. "It's a name befitting of an aca-child." Jesse laughed as he handed Beca both their children. He was amazed that she already had that much spunk so soon after giving birth to two babies.

"Pipes and Toby," he said, trying out the nicknames.

"Pipes?" Beca smiled. "Is she going to become a plumber?"

Jesse just shook his head and watched his little family with a mixture of pride and love.

* * *

 **A/N: Well, this story is coming to a close. I have really enjoyed writing all of this- it went much further than I expected. Will have another chapter or two probably, but then this story is going to be done :)**


	11. Epilogue

Even after nearly 2 years, Echo still wasn't sure how to deal with the twins. At least they had crawled around on four legs, like her, the correct mode of transportation. And now there was something smaller than her- a rare occurrence. But the twins no longer crawled; oh, no. They walked, if that's what you would call it. They toddled around, grabbing things to balance themselves. Echo was often the "thing" they grabbed. Now she understood where they got the name "toddlers".

* * *

Jesse laughed to himself as he watched Piper topple over Echo, who barked defiantly. Tobias was chilling out in the corner, babbling to himself. Neither child had said their first word yet; Jesse and Beca had set another bet on which word was going to be said first: Mamma or Dada. He just knew that he was going to win this bet. He glanced around quickly, checking to make sure Beca wasn't around. Then he slid off of the couch and crawled over to Toby.

"Hey, little man."

Toby looked at him with wide blue eyes, then grinned.

"Dada," Jesse said, pointing to himself. Toby bobbed his head, which Jesse decided to take as a nod.

"Are you cheating on our bet?"

Jesse jumped, turning around to find himself looking into Beca's flashing eyes.

"No, Honey, wouldn't dream of it," he said, smoothly scooping Tobias into his lap. Beca's eyes narrowed, but she grinned as she watched her son slap Jesse in the face.

"Ouch," he said ruefully, and closed his eyes as Toby's saliva-covered hand reached for his face. Beca burst out laughing as she watched Tobias smear baby spit all over her husband's face. She slyly grabbed her phone out of her pocket and snapped a picture. _Shoot._ She forgot to turn the sound off and the loud click resounded in the room. Jesse slowly looked over to her, eyebrows furrowed; she'd been discovered.

"You wouldn't take a picture…would you?"

"Wouldn't dream of it," she said, winking as she parroted Jesse's phrase. He stuck his tongue out at her.

"D-d-d-gha." Both parents stopped what they were doing and glanced over at Tobias. He seemed enormously please with himself.

"Do you think he's…" Beca trailed off.

"Definitely trying to say 'Dada,"' Jesse said, grinning like an idiot. "I'm so winning this bet."

"Daogh."

"Dad," Jesse encouraged, drawing the word out slowly.

"Dogh!" Toby slapped his hands on his legs excitedly and looked at something behind Jesse. He turned slowly, finding Echo watching them with an innocent look on her face, tail wagging.

* * *

 **A/N: This is it, guys. This FanFiction is officially over! It was fun to write and now that I've finished this one...well I'm going to go start on another. Lux is calling my name...**


End file.
